Various web technologies exist that allow users to access and interact with various aspects of the web technology by executing client-side code using software programs, operating systems or the like running on the users' devices. Examples of such web technologies include interactive webpages and mobile applications. When a user's device executes client-side code for the web technology, this may cause the web technology to communicate with a remote server. The remote server may store, as a component of the web technology, additional server-side code. This server side code may execute or run on the remote server and may perform certain routines when it receives requests or instructions from the user's device. The remote server may, in some situations, send return data to the user's device in response to the request. Generally, the client-side code of a web technology is accessible by the user's device, whereas the server-side code is not accessible.